


Tired

by MetaJets feral time (GalekhXigisi)



Series: Dav goes feral on nostalgia [1]
Category: MetaJets
Genre: I couldn't focus and lost my trail of thought, Trans Zachary "Zak" Kim | Vector, fuck it, going out with a 2010 level bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/MetaJets%20feral%20time
Summary: Zak is tired.
Series: Dav goes feral on nostalgia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587691
Kudos: 1





	Tired

Zak groans as he collapses on the bed, not at all acknowledging the fact that he had fallen on one of the many controllers littering his room. It was one he had broken this morning, anyway, so it wasn’t like it mattered all that much. He just rolls over, half-heartedly glaring at the ceiling. His room was still bathed in pitch black, lights yet to be flipped on, stars that glowed in the dark painted on his ceiling. He and Maggie had done those when he first moved in, having done so much together in the beginning. They still do, but it’s kind of…  _ Different _ now. 

Zak doesn’t mind that things are different, really, but change was never his strong suit. He could still remember it taking a rather long time to adjust to living here, living with his friends and coworkers alike. Johnny adjusted quickly, much quicker than Zak had, not that he minded all that much. He went a different pace than they did, so  _ what? _ That’s what happened when people existed. They were different with different upbringings and different  _ everythings. _ He knew that well enough, after all, distinctly remembering the way his sister had fussed at him about that when he had said he was going to start training. That had sparked a fight between the siblings, one that didn’t end particularly well. Zak hated thinking about it. 

The boy tosses the controller away as he stands up, navigating his room through the semi-darkness. Today had been rough and he’s sure he needs a shower after all of the training, but he’s sure he can wait on it. Then again, he’s sure his muscles would love hot water spraying down on them, so, _ maybe _ he’ll take a shower. Zak is rather sure he smells disgusting, Trey  _ had _ thrown him across the training room… _ Twice. _ Then again, he had thrown Maggie, two, who had decked him in return. His jaw still aches as he things about that, making his way to his bathroom with a yawn. 

He doesn’t flip on the lights, there’s no point. He knows where everything is, all mapped out after so long of living here and using the same things every day, rather used to the cycle. 

He peels his clothes off of his skin, still sticky with sweat and tears, not that he’d admit the second part. Really, the tears weren’t related to anything from earlier. It was the mental crashing that came from piled-up stress that he simply didn’t take care of. He had a bad habit of doing that over and over again, so much to the point that he’s entirely too used to it. He can’t name the last time he’s seriously cried, but that wasn’t anyone else’s business outside of his own. 

He’s tired now, ready to pass out as he turns on the shower, turning it warm. He vaguely thinks that he has to wash his binder, as well as his sports bras. That meant no form of binding until they were washed. That was going to take a few days, considering they took a while to air dry and he’s not exactly just going to share that shit like it was nothing with everyone. His teammates and Captain Strong know, yes, but that was far from the point. He can’t help the yawning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started 2010 watching and adoring Metajets, I'll end it the same exact way. I know no one is going to read this, but I'm vibing, you shits. 
> 
> here's my Discord server where you can catch me being gay and sad  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
